<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Balcony by Angelscythe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168799">Balcony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe'>Angelscythe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Balcony Scene, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri just got crowned and the life of his friends is about to change...<br/>When Sylvain learns Felix would leave, he needs to do something to make him stay... in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier &amp; Mercedes von Martritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Balcony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!!</p><p>Thank you for having picked up my fic!!!<br/>The very first paragraph isn't from me but it's from "Romeo and Juliet" the french Musical. Always loved this intro and kinda found it suits. I just wanted to throw it in there honestly.<br/>I wrote this whole stuff after having seen "Letters to Juliet". When I saw the balcony scenery I was like '... Sylvain would do it for Felix' and then I let my fingers works. (So yeah, there is some dialogue coming from the movie. I just wanted to have fun and share with y'all, honestly.) Lately, I'm just writing my Modern AU and post lot of snippets in my twitter @Angelscythe if you're interested!!!</p><p>Anyway, this said, please stay inside and hydrated! Take care of yourself and your beloved and don't forget someone is loving you. You are awesome!!! I believe in you!!! You can do it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every story start the same way: nothing new under the Moon. For a Star to vanishing, it needed another one to shine. Of course, the rain, the hazard, the night and the guitars, you can believe in it. Each with their words and their looks, every story has their story. Don’t listen to what’s said, the Love, that’s the only thing mattering. We will love each other for ever, so strong. And then, slowly, without wanting it, we pass from heart to memory… Every story start the same way: nothing new under the Moon.</p><p>Nothing new under the Moon… this Azure Moon shining so high and big. Unreachable and yet so close…</p><p>Felix had run away from the celebration. If he could have skipped it, he would have but that Boar… Dimitri had made sure he would be there by officially giving him the title of his father while he was crowned. Stupid move. He could have run away anyway… Felix wasn’t sure he didn’t want this role. He just… he wasn’t good for that. He couldn’t take care of a Dukedom. It was too much for him.</p><p>What if he refused it and just vanished?</p><p>Who would miss him?</p><p> </p><p>Mercedes was laughing in the arms of Sylvain as he made her swirl and swirl.</p><p>“Stop it! Stop it!” she protested.</p><p>He caught her before she would fall, her head too dizzy.</p><p>In the big party, there were Noble and commoners from the whole Kingdom, Alliance and Empire. Unite for the first time since so long. From all girls and ladies who asked Sylvain’s favors, the only one who received his entire attention was Mercedes… who came only to save him from the crowd…</p><p>She didn’t want to see him with a fake smile on his face.</p><p>Certainly not when he had received the title of Margrave. His father was still alive and could deal with the country for a long time but Dimitri wanted a Council he could trust. And so, Albertine Gautier could come back to Sreng. Her going back there, with her husband, and her son ruling one of the most important areas of Fódlan, they could hope to erase the conflicts. Sylvain wanted this anyway and he would work hard to ease the tension between his two nations…</p><p>“Come with me, Sylvain. I want a drink!” she smiled, tugging on his hands.</p><p>“And then, I have to dance more with you?” he grinned back.</p><p>“You have if you want to!” Mercedes giggled softly.</p><p>He followed her to the big banquet.</p><p>“What will you do with your life now?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t know yet. I want to help people around me… there are still Wars around and they won’t stop soon.”</p><p>“You should stop away from the battlefield,” he said.</p><p>He leaned to take a glass and pour the red brewage in it, offering her the glass.</p><p>“Thank you. And you? Margrave Sylvain José Gautier… it looks special,” she smiled.</p><p>“Will you take back your title?”</p><p>“It is not needed,” she replied. “But if Dimitri expects me to help him, I will. If you need advices, write to me.”</p><p>“If you need someone to tell you how beautiful you are, write to me!”</p><p>“Oh, Sylvain, you’re so sweet. Anyone with eyes can tell me I’m pretty!” she smiled tenderly.</p><p>“Of course! They would be so rude not to tell so to you!”</p><p>“Mercie!”</p><p>They turned their heads to Annette who dashed toward them.</p><p>“You’re there, Mercie! I was searching you everywhere!! Someone told you were with the most beautiful cavalier but Dedue was dancing with the professor…Ah! Sylvain! You’re there! Ingrid was worrying you were doing some mischiefs!”</p><p>“I am always doing mischief! Just by seeing someone as sweet as you…”</p><p>Annette cupped his cheek kindly, caressing it.</p><p>“I will miss you, Sylvain.”</p><p>“Please, come whenever you want. With Felix!”</p><p>“With Felix?” she repeated.</p><p>“Yeah! Won’t you become the Duchess?”</p><p>“Me? Why?”</p><p>“You thought Annie would marry Felix?” Mercedes wondered.</p><p>“Wasn’t it planned? They were always together and he seemed always soothed and…”</p><p>And how often he saw her slid in his room, jealous of her but what could he say? He loved Annette. He loved Felix… If they could be happy together, he was fine with that. He didn’t want to disturb.</p><p>Damn, he <em>loved </em>Felix and seeing him with someone else was tearing his heart into very little pieces but what could he do?</p><p>He wanted him happy and, clearly, he wasn’t the one who would make him happy…</p><p>“Because…” Annette hesitated. She had promised she would never say she sung to him to ease the horror creeping in his brain. “It’s because… Ah!”</p><p>“What?! Are you pregnant?” Sylvain worried. “Already for the final battle? Is the baby okay? Baby, uncle Sylvain would protect you!”</p><p>Annette hit him in the shoulder. “Stop talking to my tummy, idiot.”</p><p>Sylvain rubbed his arm.</p><p>“Felix and I aren’t a couple! You’re not a couple with Ingrid, isn’t it? Or Mercedes? And yet, you’re here with her! That means nothing! Felix is…” She stopped herself again. “Felix will leave, anyway… And I doubt I will see him again.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Don’t play it dumb with me,” Annette said. “I know how smart you are so stop playing! You perfectly know what I mean. Sylvain… Felix is available. Go sing him a serenade before is it too late!!!”</p><p>Leaving…</p><p>Felix was <em>leaving.</em></p><p>Of course Felix would run away from his responsibilities. Why would he enthrall himself to such responsibilities. To a land only soaked with blood.</p><p>“Where is he?” he asked.</p><p>“Next time I saw him is around the balcony in the left area, not far away from the stable.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Sylvain pressed a kiss on Annette’s cheek and did the same with Mercedes’ cheek then run away.</p><p> </p><p>The Legend said, if you looked from here exactly, you could see your home. It was all the Legend said and Felix knew how much it was stupid because he certainly couldn’t see home from here. Even squinting his eyes. Thought… squinting his eyes, he could see spots that reminded the silhouette of his Mansion.</p><p>Perhaps the Legend came from there?</p><p>That was stupid…</p><p>He pulled away from the balcony.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>He tensed and looked down to see Sylvain, breathing heavily under the balcony.</p><p>“Sylvain?!”</p><p>“Yeah! I thought you would be hanging here down,” he panted. “Didn’t expect you to be in a balcony. How cute of you.” He looked more determined. “I won’t let you leave!” Sylvain said.</p><p>“I’m…” Felix started.</p><p>“No! I understand you don’t want to deal with the Dukedom and be in that house with no one around but please… Don’t leave! Don’t vanish again… for five years, I was fearing you were dead. For five years, I hung out to this promise to <em>believe</em> you were alive. You had no idea what I was feeling when I saw you again, after five years. You had changed so much and you were even more closed on yourself than before and all I wanted was to make you smile because if my life must have a mean, it’s to make sure you will be happy.”</p><p>Felix stared at him.</p><p>In disbelieve.</p><p>Those words.</p><p>“I was about to leave… the party, Sylvain,” Felix said.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“I’m bored.”</p><p>“Yes, I understand,” Sylvain replied.</p><p>He was about to step away but.</p><p>He wasn’t stupid. He was smart. And Annette, who wasn’t dating Felix, told him to come. Did it mean…?</p><p>He couldn’t sing to Felix, but…</p><p>He looked at the thick ivy climbing on the walls. How often they have played there when they were just children?</p><p>He climbed on the ivy as fast as he could, begging the Goddess not to fail him for once. He never begged but this time, please Sothis… Just this time.</p><p>Sylvain reached Felix who watched him, his eyes widened.</p><p>“What are you trying to do? Fall and kill yourself this time? You’re so…”</p><p>“Reckless!! Yes! You said it. I’m reckless, I’m insatiable! I’m… Listen! I’m supposed to go live in Gautier’s ground and you will live in the Fraldarius’ ground. It’s pretty difficult to cross that distance everyday. We can toss a coin, play it head or tail if you want… Or… I can leave my territory, if you promise me you will wait for me in your ground. I can be the someone around you in that house. I know you never felt at home there since you lost Glenn but if you allow it to me, I will make sure it will become your home…”</p><p>Felix closed his hand around the large barrier. He was in this balcony from where Legend said you could see your home and… perhaps it wasn’t so ridicule? What were the chances for Sylvain to arrive? For him to see him from the balcony?</p><p>If someone could be home…</p><p>“Sylvain…”</p><p>“I love you, Felix. You’re taking away my sanity, I could die for you, I’m just… in love with you.”</p><p>Felix leaned on the balcony tugging on his collar. He wanted to make him come on the balcony but when he was leaning like that… he just couldn’t resist and kissed him. Sylvain replied to this kiss he dreamed of since the first time he promised him he would always be a part of his life…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>